


hashtag nose crunch challenge

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, just a lil tik tok fic, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck downloads a dumb app and takes part in one of the trends





	hashtag nose crunch challenge

**Author's Note:**

> transferring all my fics from tumblr to a03 for ease and keeping all my works together  
hope you enjoy

Downloading a dumb app onto his phone was not something Buck ever intended to do. But he misses vine. Never did he expect that he would start enjoying aforementioned dumb app, let alone post videos of his own. Most of his content consists of educating people both young and old on what to do in the case of emergencies, things they weren’t taught in school. Things other than the number to call and to stay as close to the ground as possible. While both of these things are helpful for sure, most people lack the basic knowledge of what to do when there’s been a car accident. Where possible, stay put and keep still. There could be unidentified injuries that you may not be seeing straight away, that can cause immense harm if movement occurs. But if fuel is leaking from the car, or there is the start of a fire, get out as soon as possible and then keep still. If your apartment building is on fire and you have yet to evacuate, wet a t-shirt or any other cotton material, place it over your nose and mouth, and breathe through it. Helps filter out the smoke, so there’s a lesser intensity of the consequences that come with inhaling it. He explains little helpful tips, hoping to keep people safe, even if he’s not on duty.

Occasionally he will just post random videos of him doing the trends that float around as well. Then there are the ones where he just videos Eddie and Christopher on the days both adults have off work. Of course this isn’t as often as either of them would like, but they make it work. For the first time in what feels like forever, they finally have a day off at the same time, and have plans to take Christopher to the aquarium. But Eddie is still sleeping soundly in bed, and neither Buck nor the child have the heart to wake him just yet. So it’s a tik tok video time. 

The most recent trend Buck has seen many people on his for you page take part in is probably one of the cutest, more pure ones to ever happen. The nose crunch. Of course it’s kind of cheesy and dumb, but that’s basically almost every video on there. Cheesy and dumb is what he likes, it’s a good chunk of his personality since dating Eddie.

Christopher sits by Buck’s side, hanging on every word he says, smiling widely, showing his pearly whites. More than he ever thought possible, Buck would protect that adorable little face for as long as he shall live. Sure he’s always loved kids and just had a knack for communicating with them, and from his teenage years he’s known he’s wanted to be a father. But until this boy, he didn’t know how suited he was for that type of role. As it turns out, he loves Christopher more than air. More than cake. And that’s saying something because he loves cake.

Propped up strategically and wedged between some books, Buck’s phone sits upright, the front camera ready to record for something like the seventh time. At first it was fun, but damn the space between his brows is starting to ache a little, and he’s just not happy with how it’s turning out. Clearly Christopher is the winner between the both of them, his wide grin not fading for a mere moment, the retakes not phasing him in the slightest. It’s most likely more for the fact that he’s spending time with the one he calls the coolest Bucky in the world. That and pulling faces. They do that a lot, much to the annoyance of Eddie.

With each take, a snippet of the song used for the trend restarts, playing on a loop. Tonight he wouldn’t be shocked if he has nightmares of that melody, or starts singing it in his sleep. 

As their ninth try comes around, Buck can sense the presence of Eddie filling the doorway off to his left. Concentrating on scrunching up his nose and mouth on time, he pays no mind to his boyfriend, allowing him to just silently watch. It isn’t the first time Eddie has watched Buck and Christopher make short videos, or just as they interact in general. It actually happens often. And Buck doesn’t need to look to see the expression on his face. The chances of it being anything other than adoration and contentedness is slim to none. 

As the beat hits, both that are partaking in the video furrow their brows and crease their noses in the cutest way possible, while shaking their heads ever so slightly. In an instant, Eddie is behind them, laughing softly before he places a soft kiss to Christopher’s left cheek, and then one on Buck’s right, all while the phone is still recording. 

Something he was doing must have triggered Eddie’s emotions to come flooding in, and he’s not even got enough time to press stop prior to realising what is going on. Eddie crouches down between the two goofballs and gets into a kneeling position. To prevent his mouth from making loud embarrassing sounds, Buck clamps his hand over his mouth as tears prick the corners of his eyes, his vision blurring at the intrusion. 

There’s a ring in Eddie’s hand, and he’s speaking, but none of the words are being processed in Buck’s brain. It is something he would regret his mind doing to him, but thankfully the recording is still going, and will probably be out of time soon now that he thinks of it.

“Will you marry me, Evan Buckley?”

Christopher is smiling at both of them, eagerly awaiting the reply, even though deep down everyone knows what it will be. 

“Yes,” he replies with a watery laugh. “Yes!" 

Eddie places the ring on Buck’s finger and pulls him in for a quick kiss. As Buck’s arms wrap around his neck and he buries his head in the warm chest of his best friend, Christopher, their son, squeezes his way into the hold, and they’re all holding one another in happiness and love.

This was the take he is going to post to his account. Most of the views will be of him just rewatching it over and over again, for the rest of his life. Whenever he’s not having a good day he can just go back to that video and watch that moment to make him smile, reminding him that he has two of the most amazing people in the world in his life, and he’s more than lucky to call them his family. They are his life. They make him happy.


End file.
